


Drawn To You

by Annabeth712



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Azarath, Breakups, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth712/pseuds/Annabeth712
Summary: Robin finds himself being slowly drawn towards the girl he never thought he would love.





	1. Robin

Robin sat on the couch sipping fresh coffee out of his mug. He was still in his pajamas; it was Saturday after all. He had the news playing on their giant screen. He glanced at the time.

8:00am.

He knew which titan would be up next, and a small amount of excitement flowed through him as he thought of her.

Raven.

He and Raven were closer than the other titans, especially after she forced her way into his head. And he was learning how to get into hers, slowly but surely, and he wasn't even entirely sure if she knew. She probably did, they were her powers after all, but he was still unsure. He had also begun to notice more things about her. Especially how comfortable she was around him compared to the other titans.

He heard the door to the common room slide open, and he could hear Raven's small feet come down the steps. She went straight to the kitchen as usual, to make her herbal tea.

"Morning Raven." He spoke softly, so he didn't startle her. His body was positioned so that he could look at her from the couch.

"Good morning Robin." A small smile made its way across her face, even if it was just for a moment.

She poured her tea into her mug and made her way to the couch. She sat to the right of Robin, and brought her knees to her chest as she sipped her tea. He noticed that she too was still in her pajamas, and took note of her black socks with small ghosts on them.

Cute.

"Did you sleep well?" Through their bond he could tell that she had a lot on her mind, but she didn't show it.

"Better than usual." She took another sip of her tea. "What about you?" Robin smiled at her, her eyes were glistening as the sun hit them.

"Good." He took the remote and started to flip through the channels. He and Raven watched TV together on most mornings, it had become a past time for them.

Robin removed himself from the couch and walked to the computer. He pulled up a map of the city, searching for any sign of crime.

"City seems pretty quiet today." Raven said quietly as she joined him at the computer. He looked over at her and noticed that instead of her cloak, she had a purple blanket draped around her shoulders. She had small bag under eyes from lack of sleep. 

"Yeah, most of our regulars are still in jail." He smiled at the though of Control Freak and Mumbo sharing a cell, both of them trying to out wit the other.

Raven yawned and almost dropped her mug. He was about to catch it, but the door slid open and Cyborg came bursting in yelling, and Raven perked right up. Her eyes went wide and she tightened her grip on the mug. She closed her eyes slowly, and exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"Yo, Raven! Want some waffles?" Cyborg yelled.

"Sure Cyborg, but could you stop yelling? I'd like to go one day without a headache." She sighed as Cyborg screamed the loudest "nope" he had ever heard. Raven placed her mug on the table and sat back down on the couch. She wrapped the blanket and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Something's wrong. 

Robin sat down next to Raven as Starfire and Beast Boy both barreled into the room.

"Oh the most joyous of mornings my friends!" Star yelled.

"Yo Cy! Got any tofu for me?!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Make it yourself bro!" Cy responded. Robin was sure that Raven would snap any minute, but she just sat there, with her eyes squeezed shut, rubbing her temples.

"Raven are you alright?" He scooted closer to her, and whispered so he didn't draw any attention from the others.

"Not really. I'll eat later." She got up and darted out of the room. Robin could feel the intensity of her headache through our bond. But this wasn't brought on by our roommates. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of her door. Robin knocked three times, light enough so it wouldn't agitate her any more that she already was, but loud enough so she could hear. 

"It's unlocked Robin." He opened the door and saw her laying in her bed. 

"Raven are you alright?"

"Fine." She took a deep breath. He moved closer to her bed. The closer he got the more things he noticed. She had gotten thinner, and her skin was more pale. Her tone of voice warned me not to press her right now.

"Okay, just sleep alright? We'll talk later." Robin walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the darkness.

Raven

Raven knew one thing for sure. She was not okay.

Lately her headaches had been bad enough to bring her to tears, and occasionally vomit.

Her thoughts left her dazed and confused and no amount of talking, or sleeping, or meditating could fix whatever was going on inside her.

She felt like her head was going to explode at any given moment, and even went as far to imagine Robin finding her brain matter splattered all over the walls. Yuck.

Sleep was the only thing that would help her now. Meditating agitated her, and every time she opened her mouth she thought the contents of her stomach would make their way back up her throat.

But even though sleep brought relief, it also brought a different kind of pain. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her mother. Her long lilac locks flowing around her shoulders as her white cloak flowed around her. She was standing on the balcony of their palace, the suns of Azarath setting behind her. She was trying to say something but Raven couldn't hear her. She never could. Then the scene would change.

The suns glow would intensify and fire spread through the realm. Skeletons and smoke surrounded her. She could hear screams coming from every direction. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, her mother lifted into the air, agony spread across her face. Her mouth hung open from a scream she could not hear. Her mother thrashed in the air, scratches and gashes covering her body, her pure white cloak now stained red. Then she fell to the ground, limp, lifeless.

Every time Raven would try to run to her but she could not. She was frozen to the spot where she stood. She could only look. She looked at the warzone that was once her home. She looked at all the people she could have saved. She looked at her mother, who gently lifted her head and locked eyes with Raven. She only uttered one word.

Hope.

Then the screams returned louder than ever and that's usually around the time Raven wakes up in a cold sweat and screaming.

And that's what she did this time. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she obviously had. And she had the same dream that she had had every time she slept for the past three weeks. She sat up, and placed her head in her hands. She wiped away the tears that had fallen in her restless sleep. Then she heard a knock on the door.

Robin.

"I'm fine Robin." She could feel his annoyance at her words.

"I'm coming in anyway." Before she could protest, he had punched in the override code to her door. She watched it slide open.

Robin stood there, now in his signature look. He took a few steps in.

To say her room was a mess is an understatement. She hadn't done laundry in a while, not since the headaches started, and books and crumpled up pieces of paper were scattered all over the room. Her desk chair was knocked over and there was a pile of glass where one of her figurines had suffered the impact of her emotions. She hadn't changed her bed sheets in a while either, but she had kept herself clean. She couldn't stand not showering. Her curtains were torn, letting in just enough light to dimly light her dark room.

"Care to explain how the neatest, cleanest titan out of all of us has a room nearly messier than Beast Boy's?" A smirk played on his lips.

Raven placed her head back in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Just a bad dream Robin." The urge to vomit had returned. She got up out of her bed and ran to her bathroom. She didn't bother to shut the door, she didn't have time. She made it to the toilet just in time.

Robin reacted fairly quickly. He kneeled down next to his best friend and took her hair in his hands. He quietly whispered soothing words to her as he rubbed the small of her back. Eventually she stopped, and sat back against her bathtub. She wiped her mouth with a towel.

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin made sure not to talk to loudly.

All Raven could do was shake her head, and all that did was make her vomit more. Once she was sure it was all out this time she slumped back against the bathtub. Robin was still rubbing circles in her back, which made her relax a little. Raven took a deep breath.

"Something is wrong." She said quietly. Robin nodded, and waited for her to continue. Raven didn't look at him, she just focused on her hands in her lap.

"I've had these excruciating headaches for three weeks now, and I don't know how to make them go away. I've tried everything. Literally. And I can't meditate, I don't know why. I've had the same nightmare for three weeks every time I try to sleep I see it." She took a shaky breath. "My emotions are all out of control because I can't meditate. I... I think something might be wrong on Azarath. But I could be wrong, I hope that I'm wrong."

Robin took in this new information as his team mate tried to regain her composure.

"Raven," he chose his words carefully, "why didn't you tell me about this?"

"There was nothing you could have done. I did think about telling you this morning, but I had to get out of that room," Robin nodded and helped Raven off the floor. She stumbled but eventually the pair made it over to Raven's bed.

"Why don't you go lay down in my room and I'll straighten up in here?" Raven's eyes grew wide with fear.

"I'm not going to sleep unless I have too. That dream is haunting me," Robin nodded, and sat down next to Raven. He could smell her lavender scented shampoo. At least she's taking care of herself.

"Well why don't you help me then? Go get some fresh sheets and we'll make your bed and tidy up okay?" Raven nodded and went to her closet. She pulled out some midnight blue sheets and laid them down next to Robin.

She walked over to the figurine smashed on the floor and put it back together using her magic. Her strength and power shocked Robin at times. Raven was by far the most powerful titan, and he knew that they had never even seen the worse that she could do. What excited Robin the most about Raven was the fact that she was so mysterious. He knew the most about the half-demon, and yet there was still so much he didn't know.

Robin began to change the sheets on Raven's bed as she quietly re-shelved her books and picked up trash. He smiled to himself, Raven was so delicate on the outside and yet she waged a war with herself on the inside.

He focused his attention on her bed and noticed the design on her comforter. It was midnight blue, like her sheets, and had small lace-like designs spread all over it in black. In the center was a giant black raven. Once her bed was made, he turned around to see Raven sitting in the middle of the room.

"Raven? Are you okay?" He questioned, moving to be by her side.

"Yeah just got a little dizzy is all. I'm fine."

"Maybe its because you haven't eaten today? I could go get you something," she nodded in response and Robin left the room. 

 

Raven took her short time alone to try to meditate, but just like every other time she had tried for the past three weeks, all she saw was Nevermore destroyed and a flash of red before she opened her eyes again. She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the pressure that surrounded her brain. It wasn't helping.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, a bright white light filled the room, and she was sure it made her blind. It only lasted a few seconds, however, before it faded. Raven stood, slowly, and looked around for anything strange. Robin came in with a plate of pancakes and a mug of tea, he had the bottle of syrup in his hands as well. 

"I saw a bright light come from your door. Is everything alright?" Raven nodded and looked over to her desk. She saw a plain white envelope laying there, with her name written on the front. She walked over to it and gently picked it up. As soon as she saw the handwriting she knew exactly who it was from. She could feel all the blood drain from her already pale face, and she was sure she looked like a ghost. She could feel her knees weaken as well.

Just before she could fall Robin caught her, and gently helped her to the floor. 

"Raven! Are you alright? What's wrong? What is that?" his voice was filled with urgency.

"This can't be happening..." she muttered.

"Raven what is that?" Robin questioned.

"It's a letter... I hope... what if..." Raven's eyes were wide, and Robin could tell through their bond that Raven was not okay.

"Who is the letter from Raven? Is that where the light came from?" Raven slowly nodded her head.

She answered him quietly. "It's from my mother."


	2. Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a POV switch somewhere towards the middle of the chapter! I will make sure to mark it!  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoy!  
> Catch ya next time!  
> -Pey<3

Robin watched Raven closely as she held the envelope in her hands, carefully running her fingers across her name.

"My mother would never reach out to me unless she was in trouble." Raven's voice was almost inaudible. 

"Well, there's no return address, maybe it's not from her?" Robin shrugged. He was doing his best to lighten the mood. 

With a scowl Raven replied, "who else would it be from?"

"I don't know, do you have any demon friends?" Robin inquired. Raven just looked at him.

"I know it's from her," Raven looked down again, caressing her handwritten name once more.

"How?" Robin gently took the envelope into his gloved hands, the white of the paper standing out against the bright green material.

"I know her handwriting. Mine is almost identical. Hers is more slanted." Robin looked down at the italic writing.

They were sitting in the middle of Raven's room. The sun shone through Raven's torn curtains that she had not yet mended. Raven turned on the only lamp in her room, and it dimly illuminated the surrounding objects, casting shadows on the walls. She took the envelope back from Robin and turned it over. She hesitated, but eventually began to open it. She carefully took out the folded paper that was inside and cast the envelope aside. 

"I can read it for you if you want," Robin suggested. Raven shook her head.

"No, I need to read it myself. And besides, it's probably not in English," she smirked. Robin took in her features. She had dark circles under her eyes, from three weeks of no sleep. Her figure was slimming, he could only assume she hadn't been eating. And judging by the earlier scene, anything she did eat probably didn't stay down. Her hair had grown out slightly, it just barely touched her shoulders. She hadn't had the energy to trim it. And even though her skin was pale, it had seemed like she had gotten paler, if that was possible. 

But despite all of this, Robin found himself captivated by her. Of course he would never admit it to himself, he was absolutely enthralled with Starfire, after all. And even though he loved Starfire, he found himself wishing he had more time with Raven. Which is why their morning routine meant so much to him. The early hours of the morning the two birds shared together before the rest of the tower started their day were his favorite. Aside from training that is. 

Robin was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Raven had opened the letter. He watched her amethyst eyes, something else he adored about her, as they scanned the page, taking in each word her mother had written. He stole a glance at the page to find that it was in fact, not in English. 

"No..." Raven whispered.

"Raven what is it?" he placed a hand on her shoulder as she covered her mouth with hers. He could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. She finished reading and set the letter down in her lap. She dragged her hands down her face.

"My mother..." Rave took a deep breath and then read the letter out loud to Robin.

"Dearest Raven, I'm sure you already are aware that things are not right. I know you are feeling the effects of the unrest here on Azarath, I can feel your irritability. My dearest daughter, I have done everything I can to prolong my calling upon you, but it is with great regret that I must ask for your return to Azarath. It would only be for a short time, and the decision is completely and utterly up to you, but your brother and I will be forced to give up the throne without you. I do understand that you have priorities of your own, and you know I am not one to give up or ask for help, but Raven we are in dire need of your assistance. Please my love. Please. Love, Arella."

Raven looked at Robin. Robin nodded in understanding. 

"Raven I want you to go. That's your family, whether you like it or not, and that is your home," Raven nodded. "And I want you to know that we as a team are fully prepared to accompany you if you would like us too." Raven's eyes widened.

"I can't ask you to do that Robin," she shook her head. 

"I wasn't asking."

~Raven~

"As much as I hate to admit it," and she really did hate admitting it, "I could actually use your help. If things are as bad as they seem..." Raven squeezed her eyes shut. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. She could feel his warmth through the fabric of his gloves.

"Hey, like I said, We're here to help you with whatever you need." Robin offered her a smile. Raven felt the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. Robin always did that to her. He always made her smile, and feel things she wasn't aware she could feel. Like happiness.

"I just hate dragging you into something that you know nothing about. I mean, I wish I could tell you what was going on, but I don't even know what's going on. My mother didn't elaborate, and I haven't paid Azarath a visit in a year and a half. Who knows how much has changed," her last words came out as almost a whisper. Robin removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it on her knee. He leaned forward slightly and used his other hand to tilt her head up slightly. 

"Raven. We're a team. We stand by each other no matter what inter-dimensional war is thrown our way," Raven managed a small chuckle. 

"I appreciate it, I really do," taking Robin, and herself, by surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. It was gentle, and Raven soon felt Robin wrap his arms around her back. She took in his scent, he smelled clean, since he hadn't trained yet that morning. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms.

How could one person make her feel so safe?

"When do we leave?" Robin pulled out of the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders. She assumed he was looking into her eyes, but she couldn't tell because of his mask. She often found herself wondering what color his eyes were, but she never dwelled on it for long. The only person that knew besides Robin himself was probably Batman. He didn't trust anyone enough to reveal his true identity, and Raven and the rest of the Titans had had Robin's trust for almost four years now. She had always felt slightly cheated by this fact, because everyone knew her true identity, so why couldn't she know everyone else's? But she respected Robin, and cared for him, so she never asked him about it and respected his wishes to keep his true self a secret. 

"I can't get us there yet. I'm not strong enough. I need to be able to meditate and sleep, and those are two things I obviously can't do right now," Raven huffed as she crossed her arms, trying to think of another way to teleport the team to Azarath. 

"What if we helped you? Like we did with Trigon?" Robin asked. 

Raven was stunned. She hadn't even considered that possibility. Sure she probably would have thought of it eventually, but in her state of disarray, there was no way she was thinking of it anytime soon. She was also taken aback by how quickly Robin had thought of it. Had he known she was too weak to do anything herself?

"That could work I suppose. How did you think of that so fast?" Robin scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

"Well... I mean it was impressive when you did it before... and I just figured it might make it easier on you... also... I was kinda thinking of ideas while we were talking. I analyze things and come up with solutions, you know that," Raven smirked and shook her head. 

"I appreciate the thought. I think that would work, but we would have to test it to find out," Robin nodded and stood, offering his hand to Raven to help her up. As she stood her stomach shifted and sent her running to the bathroom. After Raven finished dry heaving the empty contents of her stomach she brushed her teeth and Robin led her downstairs to inform the team of their new mission.

~Cyborg~

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg screamed. He had gotten tofu all over the counter, and Cyborg was NOT about to clean up that green beans mess. Beast Boy slowly got up from his position on the round sofa and waltzed over to where Cyborg was standing. 

"What is so important that you woke me up from my early afternoon nap?" Beast Boy blinked slowly. Cyborg pointed at the mess on the counter.

"Clean up your mess!" he shouted. Beast Boy's eyes widened as the tone of Cyborg's voice woke him up for good this time. Beast Boy shook his head as he grabbed a towel from a drawer and began to wipe off the surface. Cyborg crossed his robotic arms and smirked confidently as the green boy scrubbed the counter. It was then that Cyborg heard the door to the ops room slide open. In the doorway stood Raven and Robin. Raven wore her cloak and he assumed had changed into her leotard until he saw her sock feet and her pajama bottoms. She had brushed her hair, and he assumed her teeth since he heard her puking pretty violently a few hours earlier.

"Gather 'round guys. We have news," Robin instructed. The Titans did as they were told, Starfire scooted to the edge of the couch to make room for the other two Titans, and Raven and Robin stood in front of them.

Cyborg took in the two teens, Raven's disheveled appearance despite how much she tried to hide it under her cloak. She was almost sickly looking, and he assumed that she was based on how loud she was vomiting this morning. It was nearly one in the afternoon and she still wore her pajamas, and her eyes looked dull, almost lifeless. Robin on the other hand was just as full of life as always, he made eye contact with Starfire and smiled as the other Titans got comfortable on the couch. His uniform was bright and resembled a traffic light, and he kept on hand resting on Raven's shoulder. If Star was upset about the prolonged contact, she never let on to it. Robin had gained some muscle over the years, and now had a few inches on Raven, who he used to be even with. 

Raven looked up at Robin, worry in her eyes. He gave her a small smile and began to explain what he had called them together for. 

"Raven needs our help," Cyborg could tell that the Boy Wonder was choosing his words very carefully, so he didn't upset Raven. "For the past three weeks, Raven has been suffering in silence. She's had excruciating headaches, and terrifying nightmares. She can't sleep, and anything she eats won't stay down," Raven kept her eyes glued to the floor. "She received a letter from Azarath this morning. It explained that they need her to return as soon as she can, and that whatever is going on there has been the source of her illness. The letter didn't specify what was going on..." 

Raven looked at the Titans now, and unreadable expression on her pale face, "the letter is from my mother. She would never call me back to Azarath unless it was absolutely necessary. I don't know what exactly is going on, but it's some kind of war, and it's messing with my powers. I haven't been able to meditate in three weeks, and my powers are going haywire. I'm in no state to do this on my own, and I absolutely despise the idea of taking you all with me but it's my only option right now. I also completely understand if you don't want to go..."

Starfire rose from her position on the couch and walked over to Raven. She placed her hand on the shoulder opposite of the one Robin was gripping. 

"Friend Raven, we are a team. We are a family, and we will always be by your side," Raven looked bewildered, as if she couldn't believe the Titans would help her. Beast Boy was the next to rise, moving to stand next to Starfire. 

"Star's right, Rae. We're going with you." He broke out into a toothy grin.

Cyborg rose next. He knew that Raven needed him. The only thing that would even remotely hold him back would be the fact that Raven had never told them about Azarath, she never liked to talk about it. He knew the place brought back terrible memories for her and he completely understood not wanting to talk about painful experiences. There were a lot of painful things that Cyborg kept to himself as well. He would never tell the Titans his real name, they could all to easily pull up information about him. They would be able to find things that he never wanted them to know. 

But Raven was like his little sister. He cared about her more than most, and even though she never talked to anyone about her feelings, Cyborg had helped her through more than one panic attack and breakdown. She hadn't intended on him seeing her like that, in that vulnerable state, but it was an accident, and he couldn't leave her. So he had helped her. And in return, she let him into her quiet, chaotic little world, telling him things that she didn't even tell Robin. 

So when he stood, he pushed the other Titans out of his way and stood directly in front of Raven. He wrapped his robotic arms around her small figure and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"We're with you Rae."


	3. Chapter 3

~Robin~

That night, Robin and the Titans gathered in the training room. They all sat in a circle, with their legs crossed, like Raven does when she meditates. Candles were placed around them in a circle, each one was lit, and wax was dripping to the floor. Raven sat in the middle of the circle. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were tired and dull. Her cloak was draped around her, and she had her hood down. She closed her eyes, and for a moment, Robin thought she had stopped breathing.

"Azorath Metrion Zinthos. Azorath Metrion Zinthos..." 

She started her mantra, and the air around her began to glow. It was a gentle white light at first, but it began to grow in intensity the longer she spoke the mantra. Soon, the light formed a ball in front of Raven.

To say that Robin was mesmerized was an understatement. He literally could not take his eyes off of the half-demon before him. Her hair flowed around her as the magic grew in intensity, and he could see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She's stressed. 

The ball grew bigger as she continued and eventually it broke off into four separate balls, one meant for each of them. Raven took a deep breath and flicked her hand and the balls slowly made their way to the Titans. As the magic went into Robin's chest, he didn't feel anything but a cooling sensation. He suddenly felt much lighter than before, and much more on edge. Like any emotion he felt was amplified. This must be what she feels like every day. He also made note that this felt much different than last time. 

The Titans watched Raven closely as she opened her eyes and slowly looked at her friends. They smiled at her, and she offered a small smile in return. Then she passed out. 

~Beast Boy~

Robin was by her side before any of them had time to register what happened. Beast Boy knew she hadn't been sleeping, he'd woken her up from countless nightmares over the past few weeks. He had tried ignoring the screams he heard through his door, but this was Raven, and he and Raven had a different kind of bond that the others knew nothing about. 

Raven groaned and curled up on the floor, and she placed her head in her hands. Robin brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and carefully picked her up. 

"I'm going to take her to the medical bay," he announced before leaving the room.

Cyborg turned to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"You guys feel any different? From the last time I mean," his voice was quiet.

Starfire nodded, "I do feel slightly different. I feel as if feeling is... Bad."

"I don't think bad is the right word. But Rae feels like this all the time...just more," Beast Boy added. The three remaining Titans were having trouble putting this new feeling into words.

"Look lets just keep our emotions in check until we can talk to Raven, okay?" Starfire and Beast Boy agreed to the robotic boy's term and they exited the room.

They walked into the medical bay and saw Robin sitting next to Raven, who was laying on sheets that were nearly as pale as she was. Beast Boy was suddenly reminded of the first night he had been woken up from one of Raven's nightmares.

*flashback*  
It was 2:00am.   
Beast Boy's eyes flew open at the sound of screaming. He recognized the scream, but in his tired haze he couldn't put together whose it was, or where it was coming from. He was still slightly recuperating from his incident with the Beast inside him, so to say his instincts were just as groggy as he was was an understatement.

He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. He was probably just hallucinating.

The screaming stopped. Which scared Beast Boy more than he would have liked to admit. Was he really hallucinating?

Then it started again. He sat up on his bed, nearly hitting his head on the top bunk after passing out on the one below it. He dragged his hands down his face and stood up, hoping to wake himself up just enough to find out whatever was screaming.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

It was talking now? Wow. He really needed sleep. Still convinced he was hallucinating, Beast Boy opened his door and stepped into the dark hallway. The screaming grew louder.

"Beast Boy no!" That's about when he realized he wasn't hallucinating. That and the fact that the screaming was coming from Raven's room was enough to wake him up fully. His instincts were on high alert and he began to bang on Raven's door.

"Raven?! Raven wake up!" He quickly typed in the override code and the door slid open.

Raven was tangled in her sheets, tossing and turning as she screamed. Objects were exploding all over the room. There was no way he would get to her without getting hit with something.

He turned into a mouse and scampered across the floor to the side of Raven's bed.

If she was dreaming about him, he would probably be the last person she would want to see. But that doesn't matter. He just had to help her.

He turned back into himself and began to shake Raven.

"Raven, wake up. Please wake up!" Her eyes flew open and locked with his for just a moment. He could see unimaginable fear in them. Was she that scared of him now? She immediately shoved him away and scooted away from him. She eventually fell of the bed and scooted herself against the window.

She brought her knees to her chest. Her breathing was rapid, and Best Boy knew if he didn't calm her down soon she would have a panic attack. Her hair stuck to her forehead and neck due to sweat and her eyes were wide with fear. Beast Boy had never seen her so scared. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and he realized he had never seen her cry either. She was extremely vulnerable and was doing anything to hide herself from her teammate.

"Raven. It's okay..." Beast Boy kept his voice quiet but strong, he himself was scared, he was unsure how this could go, but he knew he had to calm the girl down before she started to panic.

Raven shook her head and rested it on her knees. She was rocking back and forth mumbling to herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Beast Boy moved closer to her, silently walking around her bed.

"I know I'm weak. I know, I know."

Beast Boy was in front of her now, he kneeled down and placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. 

"Raven, look at me. Please." His voice was quiet, he didn't want to scare her more than she already was. She reluctantly met his eyes.

"Beast Boy... I'm sorry I'm so sorry you shouldn't see me like this I'm sorry," she covered her face with her hands. She was starting to freak out again. 

Beast Boy had to admit, he was a little taken aback by this. Raven always kept her emotions in check, and now here she was sitting on her floor in nothing more than booty shorts and a tank top, crying her eyes out because of a nightmare she had. The sound of something exploding brought him back to reality.

"Raven, it's alright. Calm down, you're okay. It was just a dream," she looked up at him again, her amethyst eyes full of fear and uncertainty. 

"It was just a dream...?" Her voice was barely audible. He offered her a small smile. A blush spread across her face.

"I'm so embarrassed, please don't tell the others about this, usually I can handle them myself, I swear!" Her voice became frantic, she was terrified of been viewed as weak, even though she was easily the most powerful Titan.

"Raven, Raven! Hey, it's okay, my lips are sealed. Are you okay?" She nodded, though Beast Boy wasn't fully convinced. Thunder rumbled across the sky outside, and Raven jumped.

"Please don't leave me alone," her hands instantly covered her mouth, "I-I didn't mean-"

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her, embracing her small frame. She smelled like lavender, and her hair was soft against his skin. 

"Raven, I'll stay with you as long as you need, I promise. You're not alone," she pulled back from the embrace and looked at Beast Boy. Her eyes were soft, she had finally calmed down.

"Thank you Beast Boy," he picked her up and placed her in the bed again, he covered her up and she rolled to her side. Beast Boy turned into a puppy and curled up against her stomach, and he could feel a small laugh come from the sleepy girl before he fell asleep.  
*end of flashback*

Beast Boy made his way to the medical bay as quickly as he could. The other two Titans trailed behind him, confused as to why he was so urgent. The other Titans hadn't caught on to how close he and Raven had gotten, they kept up the act in front of them, during the day. The banter back and forth, snarky comments from Raven, and stupid jokes from Beast Boy. But behind closed doors, they were vulnerable with each other. Out of everyone they understood each other the best. They both had inner demons that were difficult for them to control, and they both had nightmares almost every night. 

But no one had caught onto the fact that they shared small smiles with each other, or even that when they fought battles with villains they were practically inseparable. And after Terra died, Raven was there for him through every nightmare, and bad day he had, because she knew what it was like to lose someone she loved. So when Raven came to him confused beyond belief about the way she was feeling, he had helped her sort out her emotions and figure out that she did in fact have a crush on Robin, and that's why she was jealous whenever he and Starfire kissed, or hugged, or were relatively close to each other. 

Of course she never held it against Starfire or even Robin, she understood exactly why she felt this way and understood that they couldn't help it. But it didn't quite help that she was an empath and could feel every emotion that they did, and Robin never emitted those same emotions when he was with her compared to Starfire.

Beast Boy entered the bright room and saw Raven laying on the medical bed. Robin stood by her side, checking her vitals and making sure she was comfortable. Sometimes by the way he acted towards Raven, you would think he had the same feelings, but Raven insisted he did not feel that way towards her. 

"How is she bro?" Beast Boy's voice, although it was quiet, sounded so loud in the silent room. 

Robin turned to face him, "I don't think anything is wrong with her, she just needs rest. Odds are, she'll be up within the next few hours due to nightmares, so we'll just have to wait. You all feel different right?" Beast Boy had forgotten the others were behind him.

"I do feel quite different. I feel much heavier," Starfire said, rubbing her arm.

"Really? I feel extremely light for some reason," Cyborg looked confused.

"I'm not really sure how I feel to be honest," Beast Boy finally offered his words.

"Me either." Robin turned to face them, he placed his hands on his hips, returning to leader after being friend for a while.

"If there is a crime alert we will have to go without Raven. Even if she's awake. I'm not going to let her fight in the state she is in," the rest of his team nodded and they gathered around Raven.

She was coated in sweat, her purple hair sticking to her face. This was the second time today Beast Boy had been reminded of that night.

She was breathing steadily, which was a good sign, but Beast Boy couldn't help but take in her thin frame. She had definitely lost weight over the past month, enough to be noticeable at least.

Cyborg suggested that they go have some lunch, and so the Titans left Raven alone, to get some much needed rest.

~Raven~

Raven woke up peacefully for the first time in what felt like months. She looked around the bright room and notices that she was completely alone.

Not exactly what she wanted.

She heard a sound come from across the room, but saw nothing that could have made the it. When she heard it again, she thought she was going crazy. There wasn't a way to describe it other then creepy. It almost sounded like a window opening and closing, but it was slightly different. 

Then she heard it a third time. She was sure she was hallucinating, which could have been the case since she was both dehydrated from vomiting and exhausted from sleep deprivation. She tried to sit up and look around, but trying to lift her head from the pillow only resulted in dizziness and the urge to throw up. She considered screaming out for one of the Titans, but when she tried, she found that she had no voice. There was no explanation for this, she concluded. She should have enough strength to talk by now, there was no reason why she wouldn't have her voice. Unless... 

She began to panic as the sound kept happening, and more frequently. It had also began to get closer to her. She recognized the sound now, it wasn't a window after all. It was a weapon. 

She screamed as loud as she could.

That's when the weapon came down on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!  
> I worked for a really long time on this one, and I actually feel super proud of it!  
> I'm editing my Miraculous Ladybug fic after I got a nasty comment, so I'll try to update it as soon as I can. It kind of hurt my feelings since I was extremely proud of it. But oh well. I'll just fix it I guess lol.  
> Anywho, follow me on tumblr @opal-sardonyx  
> See ya next time!  
> -Pey <3


	4. Chapter 4

~Robin~

All he heard was screaming. He was on his feet in an instant and running towards the infirmary.

Please be okay. Please be okay. 

He got to the door, only to find that it was locked. He keyed in the passcode and it slid open. The room was pitch black. It's not supposed to be. Raven's screaming was still echoing throughout the tower, and Robin was sure the other Titans would be joining him shortly. He flipped on the light and was horrified at the scene before him.

Raven was thrashing on the hospital bed, blood dripping from her nose and forehead, her screams only getting louder. Her hair was a wild mess, most of it matted to her face from the sweat that was beaded there. 

Robin moved before his mind could comprehend what was happening. He was next to Raven's bed and shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. Beast Boy and Cyborg had entered the room, shortly after he did and he had ordered them to search the room and the tower for intruders because no one else was getting hurt. Starfire joined him at his side a few moments after Cyborg had given the all clear for intruders, her hair was messy and you could tell she was shaken. 

Raven still hadn't woken up, and Starfire was beginning to get teary eyed. Cyborg took her out of the room to help him do another sweep of the tower, and she followed him, not being able to stand the screams coming from her best friend. 

Robin was clueless. He had no idea how to get Raven to wake up. Of course the only thing he could think of at the moment was shaking her and yelling over her screams. Beast Boy walked up behind Robin and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, let me try," Robin was puzzled, but he backed away from Raven's side and let Beast Boy move closer. Robin watched closely as Beast Boy sat on the edge of the bed and took Raven in his arms. She was still thrashing but her screaming became quiet whimpers. Robin didn't understand the drastic change until he saw Beast Boy whispering into her ear. Eventually she had completely settled down. 

That is until she woke up.

Then it was chaos. 

Things went flying and Raven went into a full blown breakdown. She was crying silently in Beast Boy's arms, and Robin couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He should be the one holding her. Not him. 

Robin put aside his jealousy for just a moment. He walked back over to her, dodging several objects flying through the air along the way, and sat down on the opposite side of Raven. He started rubbing circles in the small of her back. 

"Shh, Raven. It's alright, you're not alone. We're right here," Beast Boy shifted and Raven moved so that she was leaning on Robin now, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Beast Boy smirked as he left the room, and slowly, one by one, the flying debris fell to the floor. 

Raven calmed down, and her breathing began to steady. It was just the two of them now.

"I-I'm sorry R-Robin," she hiccuped. 

"Hey, no, Raven it's okay you're okay," Raven relaxed in his arms, letting all the tension release from her body.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Robin felt Raven tense up again, and her violet eyes were wide. She took a deep breath. Raven knew she would have to tell him, that Robin wouldn't back down until she told him what the hell was going on.

"I...," she looked at Robin, and he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I was in here, in the bed, and I had just woken up. I was by myself, which I didn't like. I kept hearing this sound. I thought maybe I was just hallucinating. This dream felt so real... I didn't know I was dreaming until I woke up. I kept hearing the noise, and it sounded like someone opening the window and closing it. Or maybe the shuffling of feet... I don't know," Robin nodded, Raven was speaking slowly,

"Then I saw him. It was this shadowy figure and he was walking towards me and I tried to lift my head but I got so dizzy that I almost puked and then I tried to scream but I-" tears were streaming down her face again, and she hiccupped a bit. Robin cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears away. 

"Hey, Rae you're okay, I'm right here and I'm not gonna let anyone or anything come close enough to hurt you," he offered her a small smile. She grabbed hold of his wrists as he pulled away from her face. Her hands were freezing. She kept hold of his wrists as she continued.

"I had no voice, I couldn't scream," she inhaled sharply, " and then I saw that he had this weapon. I had never seen anything like it. It looked like a sledgehammer but it had an ax on it. He got closer and closer and he lifted it up and that was when I got my voice back. He hit me in the head with the blunt part of the sledge hammer, and he just kept hitting me over and over and I couldn't move or scream or-" Raven was in full on hysterics again, and Robin pulled her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Raven, we've checked every scanner and camera in this place. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire have done four sweeps of the tower and are continuing to do more. You're safe Raven, we're not gonna let anything happen to you," he cupped her face in his hands. Her arms were still tangled around his neck, and everywhere that her skin touched his was tingling. Their eyes met and he wiped tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I will do anything to make you feel safe, okay?" He pulled Raven to his chest again as she continued to cry, her sobs slowly turning to silent cries. Soon her breaths evened out and robin realized that Raven had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at the girl in his arms, and didn't fight the blush that crept to his cheeks as he made his way to his room.

~Raven~

Raven woke up in Robin's room. Her first thought was not how she got there, but instead why was she there? 

She remembered Beast Boy waking her up from her dream and then Robin holding her as she recanted her dream and fell asleep in his arms. Not that she didn't like being that close to Robin, She was pretty sure she had cuddled him most of the night. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Robin still laying there. She took note of how close to him she actually was, and her theory of cuddling was proven to be true.

Hers and Robin's legs were intertwined and their back were pressed against each other. She also took note of how SHIRTLESS Robin was. She couldn't help but prop herself up on her elbows to ogle a bit at the boy. He was fit to say the least. All those hours in the training room working out had proven to be worth it. She plopped back down on her pillow, laying with her back facing Robin, when her headache returned, as well as the urge to throw up everything that was in her stomach.

Which at this point was nothing.

Robin rolled over and draped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her cheeks had never flushed so fast. Maybe it was just a reflex? Who would want to be this close to a monster like her? Certainly not someone like Robin, who was currently in a relationship.

She had to get out this bed and out of her room as soon as possible. She expertly moved out from under Robin's extremely comforting arm.

And instantly regretting it.

She ran straight for the bathroom. For a girl who had never had sex in her life (and had never seen a penis for that matter) she sure did feel like a pregnant woman. She was in Robin's bathroom in record time, especially for not knowing where it was for a minute (Robin's room is really dark). As she dry heaved into the toilet, Robin had made his way in there and was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Morning," Raven was trying to convince herself that he wasn't acting cocky on purpose, but she was finding it hard every time she dry heaved in the toilet and he just stood there.

Finally he moved forward and kneeled down next to her. He rubbed circles in her back and held back her hair. 

"How are you feeling?" He made sure not to talk to loudly.

"Fine. I feel like a pregnant woman with all this puking," he laughed softly at her comment. "Why didn't you just take me to my room? I would've been fine," her voice echoed in toilet.

"Because you said in your dream you didn't like waking up alone, so I made sure you didn't," he said it so casually, as if his girlfriend wasn't asleep in the next room.

"I appreciate it, but what about Star? Did she know?" Robin froze. Had he not taken that into consideration?

"She knows you slept in here. But she thinks you slept there," he pointed to his couch, "so please don't tell her we cuddled all night," they were both blushing hard now, and all Raven could do was nod her head.

"So when do you want to leave for Azarath? No rush, I just figured you'd want to get rid of these headaches sooner rather than later." Raven nodded again, slowly.

"How about tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the wait!  
> I know this is a little bit of a filler, but we're going to Azarath in the next chapter!  
> I haven't been in a good place mentally for a while, but had a bit of a clear enough mindset to write today, so you get an update!  
> Peace!   
> -Pey<3

**Author's Note:**

> This work changes POV's, and the chapter title, lets you know whose POV you're reading from!  
> If you enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment!  
> -Pey <3


End file.
